Q Who?
by flawlessario
Summary: Despite the abnormality of the situation, Brittany and Santana are determined to find out who the strange blonde girl is and protect her. Age Play.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a request from TRod which I decided to turn into a proper story. This is just a taster and hopefully I'll write another chapter soon.**

Brittany smiled as she rounded the corner where she saw the bright light of Santana's restaurant come into view. It filled her heart with joy and pride every time she saw Santana's nickname lit up. Santana had made it, just like she always dreamed. _I just wanna be famous, plain and simple. Don't even care how it happens, I just want everyone to know my name._

Santana didn't just have a talent for singing, although it took a while to figure it out, cooking was a thing the Latina was extremely good at. Every weekend, when Brittany was off work, Santana would try out dozens of recipes she put her own touch to. Brittany pushed Santana into the direction of a culinary school in the city where Santana could develop her skills further.

However, once pursing cooking through college for a few months, Santana found out she didn't want to work for someone; getting bossed around really wasn't her thing. So taking the money her mami gave her as a graduating present, Santana opened her own restaurant, still known to this day, 5 years later, Snix was created. The restaurant of course.

Brittany directed her dance friends in the direction of the restaurant and they were hooked. Brittany couldn't blame them, the food was delicious! Santana's cooking had _something _about it. Dance friends drew in the attention of others, others being managers to other celebrities. Some of the managers even directed their clients to the restaurant when they were in town.

Brittany always laughs at the memory of Santana completely freaking out when the restaurant received a booking from the one and only Jennifer Anniston. Santana had dressed herself up and slipped her chef jacket over the tight fitting dress. She made it her duty to greet her guest, seat her, take her order, cook the food then deliver it herself. The Latina wanted the best for her first celebrity dinner guest.

Once the word that Jennifer had eaten there got out, things really began to take off. Santana's restaurant was swamped, people even lining up outside for hours before just to get a table. People from all over came to try her food, bloggers began to write 5 star reviews, Santana's food was high in demand for not just New York City, but for the whole country.

Brittany had never seen Santana so happy. She thought back to the words said in high school _I can't live withouts my fame _and realised how true it was. Santana was smiling a lot more, more than usual when she was around Brittany, anger was hardly a problem and she just seemed to be in her element.

Still to this day, a couple of restaurants later dotted around the country, Santana stays loyal to her first restaurant. She demands to cook for as many people as she can which is stressful from time to time. Snix is kept to the kitchen, and the kitchen only. Though her alter ego doesn't actually come out that often.

Brittany could see from the line outside leading down to the end of the street that tonight would have been and still is a particularly stressful evening for Santana, therefore, a surprise visit from her blonde bombshell would be very appreciated.

Brittany herself was very well known at the restaurant considering she was the head chef's wife and the fact she visited there at every possible moment. She decided to take the back way, not wanting to barge through a line of hungry punters eager to taste Santana's cooking; she wasn't too keen on waiting either.

Taking the headphones from her ears, Brittany made her way to the back, smiling at the blonde sat on the bench at the side; she didn't think twice about it. Brittany slowly opened the back door, as to make sure Santana wasn't there so she could surprise her. The coast was clear, so Brittany stepped in, the door slamming after her causing Santana's prized sous-chef to nearly jump out of his skin. Brittany laughed and placed her hand on his arm as an apology.

"Good evening, Mrs Lopez," He laughed, continuing his walk to the refrigerator. "She'll definitely be happy to see you this evening," He shouted out and Brittany nodded. She heard Santana shouting and knew Snix was raging. Brittany could easily fix that.

Brittany glanced around the kitchen then smiled when she saw Santana hard at work. The blonde weaved her way through the other helpers in the kitchen and held her fingers to her lips so her cover wasn't blown.

"Order for table 1 is ready, Chef," Brittany whispered, her arms snaking around Santana's waist. The Latina's tensed muscles relaxed once she felt the warmth from her wife's arms around her and she leant back into her. "They requested take out," Brittany placed her lips against Santana's covered shoulder then peppered kisses along it until she reached the weakest point; her neck.

Santana had continued plating up while Brittany did so, but stopped when a particularly long kiss was pressed against her neck. Santana quickly finished and pushed the plate to the front and placing the order slip under it. She then turned around and smiled at her wife.

"I'm finished for the day, take over?" Santana asked after kissing Brittany as a greeting. She glanced to her side where her sous-chef waited and he nodded, motioning for her to leave. Santana smiled gratefully then took Brittany's hand, leading her to the back so she'd be able to gather her belongings.

"Thank you for showing up tonight," Santana said shyly, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "I thought I was going to throw a plate at someone's head," Brittany giggled and slid her arm around Santana's waist.

"Well how about when we get home, we have a bath date with extra bubbles?" Brittany said softly, pulling Santana into a hug. Santana knew the bubbles would be for Brittany.

"Sounds perfect," Santana mumbled into Brittany's jacket. The couple stood there for a few moments, Santana finding it a perfect opportunity to start relaxing and Brittany revelling in the rare moment where Santana was shy. Their moment, however, was interrupted by a scream coming from outside, followed by the sound of struggling.

Santana immediately pulled back and raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded familiar. Once another scream was heard both darted towards the back door leading to the side alley. The light from inside caused the two figures outside to be illuminated. It didn't stop them , though, as the slightly taller, masculine figure continued to yell then push the other figure. A whimper was heard and Santana pushed her way between the two.

"Jamie!" Santana shouted causing one of her helpers to snap out of whatever daze he was in. Brittany had followed Santana but moved behind her where the other figure had fallen. "What happened?" Santana asked not moving from her space.

"She," Jamie moved to the side and pointed to the quivering figure. "was stealing food! I caught her in the refrigerator pocketing as much as she could!" Santana nodded, urging him to continue. "I told her to drop it and she did, but she refused to empty her pockets, so I took her out here and thought I'd threaten it out of her," Santana's jaw set at this. As much as she hated the thought of someone stealing, the idea of one of her employees beating a girl was deplorable.

"Inside, we're talking tomorrow," She pointed to the door and glared at Jamie. He ducked his head shamefully and walked inside, leaving the door open.

Santana turned around saw Brittany kneeling in front of a blonde girl. Her hair was matted and her clothes had been worn out in places. The girl was hugging her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Is she okay?" Santana asked softly. A sigh escaped Brittany's lips and she shook her head.

"She freaked when I tried to comfort her, she's so cold San," Brittany said quietly, shuffling a little further towards the blonde. Small steps. Santana immediately unwrapped her scarf and placed it over the blonde. The girl's head shot up and she looked at Santana who was towering over her. The blonde stared at Santana, pain and fear taking over her eyes as tears fell freely.

"It's okay," Santana said softly, choosing to kneel beside her. The blonde placed her thumb in her mouth then covered her hand with Santana's scarf. "Are you okay?"

Santana and Brittany watched the girl; though she seemed the same height as Brittany, the girl looked so small and fragile. Santana figured it was because of Jamie and once again she was full of anger.

"We should take her to the hospital," Brittany spoke up, startling the girl in front of her. The blonde shook her head and began crying hysterically.

"No! No hop'tal!" She wailed, her voice extremely hoarse. Her breathing became erratic and it was apparent she was going to pass out soon.

"Okay Okay!" Brittany said, scooting further so she was now directly in front of the blonde. She placed her hands on the girl's knees. "Sweetie, no hospital, okay?" but that didn't help; the blonde continued to cry.

"Breathe sweetie," Santana cooed out beside her. "Copy our breathing okay?" Santana had placed her hand on the girl's lower back and began breathing slowly. Brittany then followed suit and waited for the blonde to look up.

It took a few seconds before the blonde began copying the pair. Though she was still crying, it seemed her breathing had returned to normal.

"I'm Santana," The Latina cooed again. "And that's Brittany, my wife," The blonde focused on Santana through her teary eyes but turned her attention to Brittany when she felt a rubbing on her knees.

"What's your name?" Brittany copied Santana's tone of voice since it had worked on her. Quinn moved her thumb, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before speaking.

"Keh-win," The girl's voice was still hoarse, but there was an infantile tone to it. Santana and Brittany shared a glanced then looked towards the girl.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked and the blonde nodded. Brittany smiled, happy they were communicating. "That's a pretty name," Quinn smiled shyly in response then covered her mouth with Santana's scarf again.

"You look pretty worn up," Quinn's eyes were on Brittany all the while, but she did glance to Santana occasionally. "Would you like to come back to ours to clean up? Then we can access your injuries, if any," Brittany waited until it seemed the blonde had taken in what she had said. Quinn nodded albeit it reluctantly.

"Okay, we'll help you up," Brittany and Santana stood up and the blonde held her hand out to Quinn. Quinn grabbed the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up, but immediately leaning into Brittany once standing.

"Can you walk sweetie?" Santana asked, wrapping her arm around Quinn's waist to steady her. Although Quinn nodded, she continued to lean into Brittany for support which the taller blonde didn't' mind.

Once Santana had gathered her things, the trio walked to the sidewalk where Santana hailed a cab. The brightness from the street lights allowed Santana to take in the proper appearance of Quinn. Her eyes where heavy, along with being bloodshot. Her cheeks where hollow and bruises of red and purple highlighted them. From these injuries, Santana wondered how long the fight had been going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm overwhelmed by the response from the first chapter, thank you so much! **

The cab ride home was completely silent. Quinn, for her part, just stared intently out the window; she seemed captivated by the bright lights. Brittany and Santana did smile when they caught the blonde's eyes which were glistening with excitement.

Neither of them asked questions as they didn't want a repeat of earlier if a sensitive subject was brought up, therefore they made a silent agreement to ask once in the comforts of their own home.

Quinn's eyes remained wide as Santana led her up to their apartment with Brittany trailing behind. However, instead of excitement, Santana was able to see a tint of fear and anxiety in the blonde girl's eyes.

Quinn had clutched the borrowed scarf in tight fists as she looked around. The apartment was spacious, but there was a homely feel to it; warm and inviting. Various pictures plastered the walls, in an ordered manner insisted by Brittany, accompanied by paintings.

Santana and Brittany shared a look as they watched Quinn slowly make her way through the open apartment and stop at the kitchen area. Brittany shrugged, putting it down to the girl still feeling frightened from the 'attack'.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked softly, following the girl and standing beside her. She sent a small smile towards Quinn in hopes she would be made to feel comfortable and safe. Quinn returned the smile and nodded vigorously.

"Wow," The blonde breathed out. The first word spoken in just under an hour. "Wow!" Brittany chuckled at this and joined the pair. Santana, though, continue to look at Quinn as if searching her for answers.

Their apartment wasn't exactly impressive, sure it was decorated well, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, their apartment was a typical feature shown on many TV shows and films, so surely Quinn had seen something similar before? The Latina also noticed how the blonde's tattered clothes hung loosely from her frame; explaining why she was stealing food. But, it looked as if the blonde hadn't eaten in quite a while, if her prominent cheekbones were anything to go by. She wouldn't be surprised if any other of her bones were similar to her cheeks.

Santana quickly shook herself out of her daze, figuring she'd leave those questions to later. She looked around to find Brittany and Quinn staring at her so she just smiled.

"Now Santana's back with us, let's get your face cleaned up," Brittany announced and motioned for Quinn to follow her to their bathroom along with Santana. The Latina helped Quinn sit on the edge of the bath, not sure of how bad any of her injuries, while Brittany set out the first-aid kit.

"Do you mind if I take the scarf?" Santana asked, but Quinn looked apprehensive and reached her hand up to grip the scarf again. "You can have it back once you're all cleaned up, okay?" Santana made sure to keep her voice soft. Quinn pulled the scarf from her neck and place it on Santana's lap. Quinn turned her attention to Brittany and titled her head as she watched on anticipation.

Once she had everything needed, Brittany placed each object on the floor then crouched in front of Quinn. She smiled kindly when she noticed Quinn whimper at the closeness of the two girls.

"I'm just going to wipe your face of the dirt, okay?" Brittany asked and waited for a nod of approval. Reaching up, Brittany lightly wiped the blonde's face with a wet cloth which revealed more bruises along with making the others more visible.

Santana eyebrows furrowed as she took in more of the blonde's injuries. There wasn't anything major, just a few scratches and a small cut on the blonde's lip, the latter likely to be from the argument between Jamie. The scratches seemed to be healing as well as the fading bruises. Something more was going on and she needed to know stat. If the girl was being abused, then Santana wasn't going to stand back and let it happen.

Brittany picked up a small cotton ball and dabbed anti-ceptic over it. She then held it up to Quinn.

"This may sting a little, but it's for the best," Quinn once again nodded and she kept her eyes trained on the cotton ball. Once the object touched the open wound on Quinn's lips, the girl's eyes widened with fear and she pushed Brittany's arm away.

"No!" Quinn glared at Brittany before tears gathered in her eyes. "No owie," She whined in an infantile manner.

"Once more? I need to clean it before it gets infected and hurts more," Brittany placed her free hand on Quinn's cheek only for it to be pushed away with more force than before.

"Don't hurt me!" Quinn recoiled in fear, falling back into the empty bath and curling herself into a ball. This was the first well-spoken sentence from Quinn, but it was no time to dwell on that.

Santana noticed Quinn's breathing pick up so she sat in the bath with Quinn. Despite the girl struggling, Santana held her back against her chest, breathing slowly.

"Come on sweetie, copy Santana's breathing," Brittany urged. She didn't dare touch the girl as she didn't want to make freak her out further. "Just like earlier, remember?" Santana felt Quinn copy her along with a few hiccups from her as her sobs subsided.

"That's better," Brittany cooed while Santana released Quinn from her arms, only for the blonde not to make a move.

"She's not going to hurt you, okay Quinn?" Santana spoke softly into Quinn's ear. "Neither of us are going to hurt you, you're safe," Santana then looked to Brittany who smiled. It seemed Santana's words had worked when Quinn nodded.

"Otay," She whispered then tilted her head up to look at Santana. "Stay?" Quinn grabbed Santana's arms and held them around her waist. The blonde then closed her eyes and waited for the next step.

Brittany then repeated her actions, not without a few whimpers from Quinn, before placing a butterfly bandage over the wound. She inspected the blonde's face for a few moments more then tapped her nose.

"All done," Brittany announced standing up. Quinn opened her eyes and reached up to touch her lip while watching Brittany.

"Would you like to shower? Britt can lend you some clean clothes to change into after," Santana suggested from behind. Quinn nodded and let Brittany help her out of the bath. While she showed Quinn how to work the shower, Santana gathered some shower supplies and a towel for Quinn.

"I'll place some clothes just outside the door," Brittany smiled and left the bathroom to search for something comfortable for the blonde to wear. Santana lightly rubbed Quinn's arm, copying Brittany's smile.

"If you need anything, we'll be just outside the door," Santana closed the door softly as to not make too much noise then sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. She put her face in her hands then rubbed her palms into her eyes.

Brittany placed the clothes outside the bathroom door then took a seat beside Santana, wrapping her arm around her wife. Santana melted into the embrace as Brittany placed kisses to the Latina's hair.

"I'm guessing you saw her scars?" Brittany whispered and Santana nodded, burying herself into the dancer's side. Brittany then tightened her arms around Santana and rubbed her back to soothe the Latina. Santana's mind was racing of thoughts about what had happened to Quinn and each ending in Santana wanting to rip the head off the scum who did it. It couldn't be like before, not again.

Brittany refused to think of those things and chose to think of ways to help the strange blonde. There was something about Quinn that made Brittany want to let her live with them, so she was able to protect her, but first they needed to figure who Quinn actually was. Of course she'd have to discuss it with Santana, but Brittany knew the Latina would without a doubt say yes. Abuse was a touchy subject with Santana but she did everything for cause to save domestic abuse victims.

Both of the girls were snapped out of their own thoughts when a loud thud came from the bathroom. Santana jumped up and grabbed the door handle. However she stopped herself, not wanting to invade privacy and leant up against the door.

"Quinn?" Santana said loudly so she would be able to be heard. "Is everything okay in there?" Brittany joined Santana and they both waited for an answer. When a whimper was heard, Santana ignored her previous thoughts and opened the door slowly.

"Quinn?" Santana asked softly. She looked towards the shower and found the blonde sitting on the shower floor, staring up at shower head. Brittany grabbed the towel and draped it over Quinn since her clothes were strewn across the floor.

"What happened?" Brittany asked and crouched down so she was eye level with Quinn. The girl just let out another whimper and pointed towards the shower while shaking her head.

"Can't do it," Quinn mumbled, her voice returning to the infantile tone. Santana placed her hand on Quinn's back and rubbed her hand in circles.

"What about a bath? That's easier," Quinn nodded slightly and held her arms out to Brittany. Santana was smaller than her, so Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to carry her. Santana turned the taps on, deciding to leave the bubbles just in case she had more injuries. Santana shuddered at the thought.

Brittany helped Quinn up then wrapped the towel around her to leave her some dignity. Quinn continued to hold her arms out to Brittany who wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Same procedure as before, we'll be waiting outside if you need us," Brittany stood by the side of the bath and waited for Santana to check the temperature. After receiving a nod and a smile, the dancer helped Quinn step in the bath.

Quinn stopped Santana before they both walked away by grabbing her shirt. The Latina turned around and looked at Quinn with a worried expression.

"Stay?" The blonde merely whispered, glancing at Brittany then Santana. Tears gathered in her eyes when she didn't get an answer straight away and she quickly let go of Santana's shirt.

"Are you sure?" Brittany closed the door again and walked back to Quinn who quickly nodded. Santana simply shrugged when Brittany looked at her for an answer before she gently removed Quinn's towel.

The blonde sat down in the bath, wincing a little as she did so. Santana motioned for Brittany to join her kneeling down then nodded her head towards Quinn. When the towel was removed, Santana's earlier suspicions were confirmed when she took in Quinn's appearance. She didn't mean to look, but it was near impossible. The pale body was a canvas of blue, purple and green from fading bruises and ribs her visible from beneath the bruises.

Brittany's breath hitched as took a look at Quinn and she had to turn away for a few seconds. Quinn was oblivious to the whole situation as she was fascinated with pouring water over parts of her body. When Brittany turned back, she found Santana carefully pouring water over Quinn's hair while Quinn sat quietly still.

"Do you need me to wash your hair too?" Santana asked, continuing to pour water over the matted hair. Quinn's eyes opened and she nodded, the latter seeming to be the best way of communication.

"Help?" She whimpered and wrapped her hand around Santana's wrist, holding her in place. Santana smiled and reached over to grab the shampoo. She poured a small amount of it in her hands before massaging it into the short blonde hair.

"Quinnie?" Brittany smiled as the girl's eyes shot open at the nickname. Quinn searched for the source of the voice then turned slowly, from instruction of Santana, and smiled at Brittany. "How old are you?"

Quinn seemed to think about this for a moment while she chewed on her bottom lip. When Santana washed the shampoo from her hair she held up three fingers and nervously looked at Brittany.

"Three?" Brittany furrowed her brows. Quinn looked to be the same age as her and Santana, but she was acting as a three year old?

"Uh huh," Quinn confirmed before slipping her thumb in her mouth, clearly done with the conversation.

"Then we definitely can't let a little girl bathe on her own," Santana added and smiled reassuringly at Brittany. It was a smile that meant she would explain later when Quinn couldn't hear.

"Let's wrap this little girl up and get her some food," Brittany jumped to her feet and grabbed the discarded towel. She didn't miss how Quinn's whole face lit up when they called her little girl and it gave Brittany a weird feeling; a warm feeling?

x

Once they got Quinn settled on the sofa and gave her cereal, deciding to give her something easy to eat, Santana and Brittany stood in the kitchen watching her. They were quiet for a quite a while, watching Quinn literally shovelled down the cereal. God knows how long it had been since she had eaten last.

"Escapism, being three is her way of escaping," Santana spoke up, looking at Brittany.

"When's she little, she doesn't have to worry about getting hurt," Brittany carried on for Santana. "She's just an innocent little girl," Santana just nodded.

"Whatever happened to her has no excuse, I just want to wrap her up and protect her from the world," Santana wiped a tear from her eyes. She didn't like to think of the past, but the situation was much like her little sister's. This time she'd actually be able to protect Quinn and keep her safe. Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and whispered reassuring words to her.

Santana quickly calmed herself down and pulled away, smiling gratefully at her wife then looking back to Quinn.

"Excitement tired her out?" Santana giggled quietly as she walked towards the sleeping blonde. She had the spoon hanging from her mouth the bowl clutched tightly against her chest as she lay down.

"I'll carry her," Brittany smiled and removed the bowl and spoon. She slipped her arm around the blonde's waist then an arm under her legs, carefully lifting her arm. The dancer followed Santana into the spare bedroom where the Latina had the bed ready for Quinn.

Quinn didn't stir once and when she was laid in the large bed, she curled herself up and slipped her thumb in her mouth. Santana turned the main light off and turned on the bedside lamp, so at least if Quinn woke up she wouldn't be in total darkness.

Santana and Brittany stood by her bedside for a while, making sure she was completely okay before leaving the room. Brittany let Santana cuddle into her and cry as much as she needed to.

"She'll be okay," Brittany continued to whisper to Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn awoke with a start, immediately recognising the familiar warmth beneath her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room illuminated by the lamp beside her. She didn't recognise anything around her, apart from the scarf Santana had leant her.

Quinn's bottom lip quivered at the feeling of confusion while she carefully got out of bed. She frowned when she noticed the wet bet sheets and her pants sticking to her lower half. She needed to get them off quickly before the owner of the room found out, but she had no idea where she was.

Slowly walking over to the door, Quinn poked her head around it, checking the hallway. There was another room and the door was wide open, but no light shining from it. Quinn made sure to open the door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound before she tiptoed out. The blonde walked into the direction of the room and stood at the doorway.

She noticed a familiar face, asleep, facing the door. Relief swept through Quinn and she walked closer to the body.

"Sanna?" She said softly. Nothing happened. Quinn prodded Santana's arm and spoke a little louder. "Sanna?"

This time Santana groaned, slapping at the hand poking her repeatedly and disturbing her sleep. At this, Quinn's eyes widened and she stepped back. Santana was mad at her.

"Sanna no," Quinn whimpered, retreating backwards while her eyes stay trained on Santana's form. She was estimating how much time she had to escape before Santana got up. Another groan elicited from Santana which made Quinn panic and hit her back on the door frame.

The sudden pain on her already bruised back, added with the fear of Santana beating her caused the fragile blonde to fall to the floor and curl up into a defensive position. A series of competitive 'no' and 'I sorry' were choked out between sobs, causing both occupants of the bed to wake up.

Santana glanced around the dark room, trying to figure out the source of the crying. Brittany leant into Santana and mumbled tiredly against her back.

"Did you forget to turn the TV off?" Santana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted her eyes towards the door. She could faintly make out a small ball, with light hair sticking out at every angle.

"Quinn?" Santana asked softly and reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. Brittany lifted her head and glanced over at the door, trying to adjust to the light. Quinn's head shot up at the mention of her name then she quickly covered her head with her hands to protect herself from the impending beating she was sure to recieve. That was bound to happen once Santana figured out Quinn had made a mess in their bed as well.

"Quinn, sweetie?" Santana climbed out of bed and walked slowly towards the blonde ball as to not startle her. Brittany stayed in bed so Quinn wouldn't feel startled nor overwhelmed. Quinn began shaking more violently as Santana got closer, towering over her. It had been a few days since her last beaten but she hadn't forgotten how it felt. She thought she was free from the torture.

Brittany watched on as Santana knelt down and lightly laid her hand on Quinn's arm. The blonde jumped and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain.

"Quinn it's Santana, can you look at me?" Santana whispered softly and removed her hand from Quinn's arm. Quinn had waited for the pain to hit, but after nothing she slowly opened her eyes.

"Sanna?" Quinn's voice was once again hoarse this time with more fear behind it. Santana smiled reassuringly at Quinn and reached her hand out for Quinn to take, however, Quinn took this the wrong way and once again recoiled in fear. "No, no hit!"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows then looked to Brittany, with tears in her eyes. Maybe it was the tiredness getting to her, or maybe the familiarity of the situation that made Santana cry. Brittany rushed out of bed and towards the two crying girls on the floor.

"Quinnie no no," Brittany spoke softly and knelt down in front of her. "Santana would never hit you, we told you that earlier," She managed to pull the fragile blonde into her arms and rock her slowly.

"Never hit?" Quinn asked and looked at Brittany, her tears still streaming down her face.

"Never ever," Brittany reassured then pointed to Santana who was trying to stop her own tears. "See, Sanna's upset that you thought she'd hurt you," Brittany hoped using Quinn's own name for Santana would calm her down.

"I sorry Sanna," Quinn whispered and reached out to place a hand on the Latina's arm. Santana placed her hand over Quinn's then brought it to her lips.

"Now what are you doing out of bed little one?" Brittany asked, still continuing to rock Quinn on her lap. Brittany felt Quinn tense in her arms and her hand dropped from Santana's grip.

"No be mad," Quinn whispered and played with the bottom of her sleep shirt.

"We won't sweetie," Santana took Quinn's hand again and squeezed it softly to encourage the blonde.

"I wet bed Sanna," Quinn whimpered and hid her face in Brittany's chest, who hugged her lightly. "I sorry," She quickly added before looking at Brittany then Santana. Both faces showed no sign of anger and Quinn immediately relaxed.

"We better get you cleaned up then, huh?" Brittany nudged Quinn lightly who nodded. "You go with Sanna and I'll get you some more pants," Santana stood up and held her hand out to Quinn who took it this time. Santana led the blonde into their ensuite and turned on the light. Both squinted as the brightness filled the room and Santana frowned at Quinn's puffy eyes. Santana carefully used her thumbs to wipe away the remainder of Quinn's tears.

"Sanna?" Quinn asked as she watched Santana inspect her face. "Why you cry too?" Quinn copied Santana's earlier actions and wiped the Latina's face.

"Lets get you out of these pants," Santana ignored Quinn's question and gently tugged on Quinn's pajama bottoms, only pulling them down when she received a nod from Quinn. She then handed Quinn a wet cloth and stepped back, Santana didn't want to overstep any boundaries nor freak Quinn out.

Santana held in a giggle as she watched Quinn clumsily clean herself up then throw the cloth on the floor with a huff. Santana sat on the closed toilet seat then held her arms out to Quinn.

"You remind me of my little sister," Santana spoke once Quinn had taken a seat on her lap. Quinn looked at Santana inquisitively. "She had blue and pink on her, just like you," Santana said quietly, tracing her fingers lightly over Quinn's face. Quinn frowned and rest her head on Santana's chest, not liking the use of past tense. Santana held Quinn close to her chest, feeling the need to keep her safe as she spoke about her little sister.

"and she was real pretty, just like you," Santana closed her eyes as she felt tears once again gather in them. She refused to cry. "If your situation is anything like my little sister's, then i'm going to do my best to keep you safe, little one," Quinn allowed Santana to squeeze her, despite the pain. These people cared about her, for once in her life she was going to be safe.

"Okay cuddle monsters, I think it's time we all got some sleep," Brittany interrupted. Santana sighed in relief; sleep would be good.

Brittany helped Quinn into clean and warm pants then lead her back into their room. Brittany pulled back the covers and motioned for Quinn to lay down in the middle. By the way Santana was holding Quinn, the dancer knew she would want the fragile blonde to sleep with them tonight.

Quinn laid down without question and reveled in the comfort the bed gave her. It was safety. Santana soon joined the two blonde's in bed and wrapped her arm protectively around Quinn with no complaints.

x

Quinn sat on Santana's lap, happily digging into her second helping of cereal that morning. Both Brittany and Santana booked the day off work so they would be able to figure out more about the mystery blonde girl, Quinn.

Quinn hadn't left Santana's side ever since they woke up, even when Santana went to shower, Quinn sat on the floor in the bathroom and listened to Santana sing. Although glued to Santana's side, Quinn did look around to make sure Brittany was still there.

Brittany took a seat opposite the pair and smiled at Quinn. She looked happy and relaxed, much different to how she was yesterday.

"Quinnie, can Sanna and I ask you a few questions?" Brittany asked softly. Quinn placed one last mouthful of cereal in her mouth before pushing away the bowl and nodding at Brittany. The dancer laughed as milk spilled from the corner of the blonde's mouth so she leant forward and wiped her chin. Quinn smiled gratefully, chewing the remainder of her cereal.

"What's a little girl like you doing out in the streets at night?" Brittany asked softly and Quinn shrugged. She leant back into Santana's arms and played with the Latina's bracelet.

"Where's your home little one?" This time Santana asked and Quinn once again shrugged. It seemed like she was too intrigued in Santana's bracelet but she soon spoke up.

"I ran," The blonde said simply. She looked up at Brittany who had worry in her eyes.

"Why?" Santana rubbed her thumbs lightly against Quinn's stomach while Brittany reached over and took one of Quinn's hands. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip as she thought.

"It's okay to tell us, we're just trying to help," Brittany smiled at Quinn. Quinn rest the back of her head against Santana's shoulder.

"I ran from papa," Tears gathered in Quinn's eyes as the image of her father appeared in her mind. "He make me owie," Santana felt a rush of anger as Quinn spoke. Her arms tightened around the blonde and she took deep breaths to calm herself. Brittany moved around and placed a chair beside the two so she was able to wrap her arms around them.

"Why did he make you owie sweetie?" Brittany placed a kiss to Quinn's head.

"Cus I baby," Quinn looked up at Brittany and pouted. "He say I mistake and haveta be pundished," Quinn cried silently and hid herself in Santana's arms. Santana whispered soothing words into Quinn's ear while Brittany rubbed her back.

"It's okay Quinnie, no more," Brittany cooed. Quinn's thumb made it to her mouth and she looked at Brittany.

"I think we should watch a movie," Santana spoke up and gently moved Quin so she was sitting up. A movie would be a perfect distraction for Quinn and Brittany while Santana did some research.

"Can you help me pick a movie?" Brittany smiled, following Santana's lead. She held her arms out to Quinn once she stood up and the blonde immediately walked into them.

Once the two blonde's disappeared into the living room, Santana grabbed her laptop to take on the task of finding out about Quinn and mannerisms. There couldn't be that many Quinn's in the world, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To those asking how old the girls are: Brittany and Santana- 23, Quinn 19. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

* * *

When Santana closed her laptop, she turned her head and looked to her side to find two sleeping blondes beside her. Despite the two hours of researching, a smile was brought to her face while watching them.

The temptation to join Brittany and Quinn was strong and Santana could really do with some sleep, but she had something else to do before everyone woke up. She placed her laptop on the coffee table then quietly stood up as to not disturb the blonde.

After researching the name Quinn for an hour and coming up with nothing, Santana moved on to how Quinn was acting. Once again that proved useless so she had to come up with another idea, which she hit herself for not thinking of earlier - it could have saved some time.

The Latina headed to the kitchen where she knew she'll find what she's looking for. She almost yelled with happiness when she found Quinn's worn clothes in a bag _beside _the trash can instead of in it; She didn't fancy digging through copious amounts of trash.

Santana picked up the bag and placed it on the island counter before taking a seat. The clothes were in a terrible condition and the Latina was surprised that the blonde wasn't sick when they found her. Well physically sick, that is.

The shirt was the first to be chucked aside, since that wouldn't prove any use. Santana checked the pockets on the hoodie next, only to come up with nothing. She threw that to the side then pulled out the tattered jeans. She emptied the front pockets first; a penny and a bobby pin were they only items to be found. The back pocket contained a folded up piece of paper, so she quickly threw the jeans in the pile of clothes and examined the paper.

She supposes it would have been a wise idea to do this first, however, her tiredness made her brain lack the ability to think logically.

After taking a proper look at the paper, she realised it wasn't folded, but torn in half. The writing on the back had faded some, but was still readable. _Russell Fabray and Quinn Fabray - 1st February 2010. _She turned over the paper and found it to be a picture of an older man and a younger looking Quinn. It allowed Santana to take a proper look at Quinn ; she was extremely beautiful. She then looked back at the male then at the writing on the back again.

That was definitely Quinn so it had to be her father. There eyes where the same hazel colour and she had his force smile. It made Santana wonder if 'papa' was this man which caused anger to boil up inside of her. She could see his arm wrapped around her waist, but he was gripping her dress tightly. The situation was closer to home than she thought.

She was broken out of her stare by a high pitched sound coming from the living room. Santana pocketed the picture and headed to the living room to find Quinn vigorously rubbing her eyes.

"Sanna," The blonde whined again her fists still rubbing at her eyes. Santana began to panic as the whine did sound painful. She rushed to Quinn's side while Quinn narrowed her eyes as to adjust to the new light then smiled.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Santana rushed out, but softly. Quinn nodded and pulled her face away from Santana's hands, curling herself into Santana's chest. Santana was going to question further, but at the sounds coming from Quinn, it seemed like she had fallen asleep again.

Santana's original plan was to search more on _Quinn Fabray _but she couldn't resist snuggling with the two blonde's a little longer, even if she didn't fall asleep. Anyway, she did take a day off.

x

Brittany woke up, surprised she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. She guessed waking up at such an early hour had crept up on her, but it could also be the fact that Quinn was extremely cuddly.

Brittany looked over at Santana. Instead of on her laptop, how she last saw her, her arms were occupied with a blonde, who was still fast asleep. Santana was facing the TV, but Brittany noticed that every once in a while she would glance at Quinn and smile.

Stretching out her muscles resulted in a click and for Santana to turn her attention to her. Brittany smiled and scooted closer to Santana, then wrapped her arm around the blonde, who let out a content sigh at the closer comfort.

"Hey," Brittany mumbled, still slightly dazed from her sleep.

"Sleepy head," Santana giggled and reached up to ruffle her wife's hair. Brittany crinkled her nose and hid her face in Quinn's hair. Santana shook her head with a smile and turned her attention back to the TV. It only took a few minutes for Brittany to wake up completely and she lifted her head up to look at Santana.

"Find anything?" Brittany asked quietly. She wanted Quinn to stay asleep for this. Santana nodded and carefully took the picture from her pocket, she handed it to Brittany who was now sitting up. The dancer looked over the picture then read the back, her brows furrowing as she did so.

"Why's it ripped?" Brittany asked. The picture was torn straight between Quinn and Russell. Santana shrugged and leant forward to once again pick up her laptop.

"I think that's 'papa'," Santana suggested and took the picture back from Brittany. She then typed Quinn's full name in the search engine and waited. "That's definitely her father," Brittany nodded. She stood up and slid her arm under Quinn's legs and an arm around her waist, then carefully moved Quinn to the other sofa. She placed a blanket over the blonde and made sure she was comfortable before she returned to Santana.

The search bought up a Facebook page which definitely was Quinn's. Santana was thankful that Quinn's page hadn't much security to it when it came to information about her. Santana clicked on the _about _section and they both read carefully through it.

"Russell Fabray," Brittany pointed to the screen where he was listed as Quinn's father. Santana scoffed; he had Facebook? "That confirms that then," Santana nodded and scrolled down further. It didn't list where she was from, nor where she lived. What they were able to find out was Quinn's date of birth and how old she was - 19. There was a few joke pages on where she worked.

The rest of Quinn's page revealed nothing, so Santana clicked on Russell's page. Luckily for them, his location and hometown was shown; New York. The rest was blocked so Santana bookmarked the page before closing the tab.

"I'll research more later," Brittany nodded and rest her head on Santana's shoulder. They were tired and realised this would need full concentration, so they'd leave that to another day.

"Anything else?" Santana kissed Brittany's head before opening up another bookmark.

"So I was trying to find out what Quinn's condition is," Santana said, looking at the screen. "I found age play," Brittany narrowed her eyes as she looked at the screen.

"Isn't that some fetish?" Brittany asked, scanning through the paragraphs. Santana nodded and scrolled to the end of the page.

"However in this case, it isn't some kink or game," Santana pointed to the screen and waited for Brittany to read. "Like I said earlier it can be used for escapism, to relive a childhood, help depression etc," Santana shrugged.

"So we just continue to treat her like a kid?" Brittany frowned and leant back. Regardless of how open-minded she was, this was something she wasn't sure of.

"She needs this Britt," Santana pleaded softly and closed her laptop. "If this makes her feel safe, then we have to do it," Brittany nodded slightly; she'd have to get used to it.

x

Dinner found the three sitting at the table enjoying a properly cooked meal by Santana. Quinn hadn't said much since she woke up and had been constantly squirming when she sat. Brittany and Santana had both asked if she was okay but the blonde nodded before turning her attention back to the TV. They weren't prepared for a young child to stay, so a TV was the only way to keep her entertained.

Once Santana served up the food, Quinn immediately dug in and put as much food as she could fit in her mouth at one time. Quinn had scooted her chair closer to Santana's and smiled at Brittany halfway through dinner.

Quinn was the first to finish and she sat back on her chair, quietly humming to herself as she swung her legs. Brittany decided to break the silence.

"What's that song, Quinnie?" Brittany said softly, placing her knife and fork down. Quinn smiled at the nickname and looked at Brittany, but she didn't say anything. She simply shrugged and looked back at her lap.

Santana gathered up their plates and headed to the kitchen. Quinn briefly looked up when she noticed Santana leave and then she looked to Brittany.

"Britty?" She said softly, causing Brittany to smile. "I have bath pease?"

"Of course, do you want Sanna to help, or me?" Brittany was pretty sure she would pick Santana, but she was surprised when the fragile blonde pointed to her. She then stuck her finger's in her mouth and smiled sweetly.

"I'll go tell Santana, stay here,"

x

Brittany was helping Quinn out of her clothes when she noticed that her sweats and panties where soaked. She turned to Santana who was standing at the door, ready to help if she was needed. Brittany motioned towards the now discarded clothes on the floor before helping Quinn into the bath. The blonde wanted bubbles, so a load of bubble bath she got. Quinn smiled wide as the bubbles surrounded her and she clapped her hands, causing the bubbles to go everywhere.

While that happened, Santana went over to the clothes then put them in the hamper. She was pretty sure of the reason why Quinn was squirming all day then asked for a bath. The Latina joined Brittany and kneeled beside the bath, playing with the bubbles as Brittany washed the blonde.

"Sweetie, why were your pants wet?" Santana asked softly, frowning when she noticed the blonde tense up. Brittany reassured her by massaging the shampoo into her hair lightly. "It's okay to tell, we won't be mad,"

"I pee," Quinn whispered. She wasn't able to look down due to Brittany washing the shampoo from her hair. "I no help it," She added quickly.

"Has this happened a lot?" Santana asked, swirling her fingers through the bubbles. Quinn nodded and closed her eyes once she felt the head massage begin to happen again; she had to admit, it was really relaxing. "and that's what happened last night?"

"Evewyday Sanna," Quinn frowned and pulled her knees up to chest. Santana kissed her forehead then stood up.

"It's okay Q," Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. "Going to the store," Brittany nodded and continued to help Quinn.

x

By the time Santana returned, Quinn was still in the bath and Brittany looked like she had a visit too. Her clothes were drenched and covered in a few bubbles as well as her hair, which she attempted to tie up. Santana placed the bag down beside the bath and laughed at the two blondes.

"Santa!" Quinn squealed happily, placing more bubbles around Brittany's face. Brittany did her best impression before they both burst out in laughter. It was a pleasant sound, Quinn laughing, it really did lighten the atmosphere in the apartment.

"In in!" Quinn chanted, grabbing Brittany's shirt and pulling her closer to the bath. Brittany tapped Quinn's nose and shook her head.

"Britty has to stay out the bath!" Quinn pouted but went back to putting bubbles on Brittany's face.

"It looks like you've already been in there a few times," Santana smiled, helping put bubbles on Brittany's face. Quinn smiled gratefully at Santana. She was glad she had extra help because the bubbles kept disappearing!

"We had a tickle fight," Brittany shrugged and pulled back. She looked in the mirror to admire Quinn and Santana's masterwork and smiled. "Thank you for the beard, I love it," Quinn held her thumbs up while giggling.

"Okay you, we best get you out of the bath before you turn into a prune!" Santana said while Brittany held out a towel. Quinn widened her eyes and she quickly got out of the bath, falling into Brittany's arms.

"PJ time!" Brittany announced, picking the rather light blonde up and carrying her to the bathroom. Santana grabbed her bag and followed the two laughing blondes. Laughter isn't the way to wind down before bed, but it was a welcome change to the blonde.

Once Quinn was all dry and cream had been applied to her bruises, she sat on the bed, pulling on the diaper Santana had helped her in to.

"It help?" Quinn asked quietly, not too sure of the strange fluffiness of it against her. Santana nodded and pulled a shirt over the blonde's head. Brittany was brushing Quinn's hair while Santana helped Quinn dress.

"Uh huh, it'll protect you at night and during the day," Santana smiled, pulling the pants up Quinn's legs. "Up," Santana asked quietly, then pulled the pants further up when Quinn sat up a little.

"No more wet?" Quinn was hopeful, it was an icky feeling when she had to sit in wet pants all day. Santana nodded and sat beside Quinn.

"But we'll have to check if you're wet, okay?" Quinn nodded and leant into Santana. She hadn't known these people longer than 24 hours but she was already beginning to trust them.

"Okay, bed," Brittany asked, securing Quinn's braid with a tie. It had been decided that Quinn would sleep with them again until they figured everything out. It seemed to stop any nightmares. Quinn settled in the middle of Santana and Brittany and was asleep within minutes.

"This is..." Brittany trailed off once she made sure Quinn was asleep.

"Weird?" Santana continued quietly. Brittany nodded and looked over Quinn's head to look at Santana.

"It's only awkward if you think it is," Santana reassured and reached out to stroke Brittany's cheek. The dancer leaned into it Santana's touch and nodded. She kissed Santana's hand before laying back down and pulling Quinn close to her. She was too tired to think anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so so much for the reviews! This is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn was the first awake the next morning, but she didn't plan on getting up just yet. Instead, she reveled in the comfort Brittany's arms where providing and willed herself to go back to sleep. The only problem was the strange warm feeling on her lower half. She lifted herself up a little and took a peek under the covers; the diaper definitely worked.

Pushing down her pajama pants, Quinn worked on un-taping the diaper. Once off, she tossed it aside, along with her pants, and curled back into Brittany's arms. As Quinn got comfortable she felt an arm wrap around her waist and for a moment she stiffened. That was until she recognised the familiar smell of Santana and she soon fell back asleep.

Brittany awoke to the vibrating of her alarm under her pillow. She quickly reached under and silenced her it then checking the time. She glanced down at Santana to find Quinn snuggled firmly to her chest and Santana's face buried in blonde hair; she was surprised her wife could even breathe.

Brittany slowly climbed off the bed and made her way to the kitchen. She'd figured she'd make coffee for Santana since she had a breakfast shift in an hour and a shake for herself before she went to work.

The dancer was just pouring her shake when she had a thought. What would happen with Quinn? They both had work and a sitter was a big no no.

When Brittany walked back into bedroom, she found Santana and Quinn laying in the same position, gripping tightly to each other. Brittany put the mug of coffee on Santana's dresser and placed her shake beside it before stroking the Latina's hair. Waking Santana up gently would keep grumpy Santana at bay.

"Sanny," Brittany whispered, moving strands of brunette hair away from the side of her face. She smiled when she noticed that Santana's eyes were fluttering and her nose was crinkling; a sign she was waking up. "Sanny wakey wakey," The dancer said a little louder and waited for Santana's eyes to open fully.

A groan escaped Santana's lips and she narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. Brittany held back a laugh and continued to stroke Santana's hair.

"Time s'it?" Santana asked groggily. She attempted to move but stopped when she saw the blonde occupying her arms. Instead she continue to cuddle her and press light kisses to her temple.

"Six, you have work in an hour," Santana once again groaned and hid her face in Quinn's hair, much like Quinn would do with one of them. Brittany laughed softly and kissed Santana's head. "I made you coffee," Brittany took her shake and climbed over the pair. She settled against the headboard and sipped her shake.

It took a couple of minutes for Santana to adjust to waking up before she carefully moved away from Quinn. The blonde didn't stir when Santana sat up then stretched out. The Latina frowned when she felt a fluffiness by her leg and so she lifted up the blanket to investigate. There by her leg was the diaper she had put on Quinn the night before along with the pants while Quinn's lower half was completely bare.

"Oh Quinnie," Santana rolled her eyes albeit with a smile and placed the blanket back down. She picked up her coffee and nursed it against her chest, waiting for it to cool down a little. She turned her head when she noticed Brittany staring at her with an amused smiled gracing her lips.

"What?" Santana asked, blowing on her coffee. Brittany motioned towards Quinn with her head then downed the rest of her shake before setting it down on her bedside table. "She managed to take her diaper and pants off in the night," Brittany laughed quietly and shook her head; she wouldn't want to sleep in a wet diaper either.

Santana smiled as she watched Brittany lay on her side and move Quinn's hair from her face, much like she did to wake her wife up. Brittany looked over and smiled when she noticed a peaceful look on the blonde's face.

"She sure likes her sleep," Brittany commented, noting how easily Quinn had been falling asleep and how willing she was to it. Santana let out a moan as she took her first sip of coffee then she nodded in agreement to Brittany.

"What's gonna happen when we go to work?" Brittany asked quietly. She moved back a little to give Quinn space as she turned over. She rest her head next to Brittany's then opened her eyes giving Brittany a sleepy smile. Brittany smiled in returned and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"We can't leave her home alone," Santana said quietly, putting her mug down. "But I can't take her to work, it's too dangerous in a kitchen for her," Brittany nodded and looked away from Quinn who had closed her eyes again.

"She can come with me," Brittany shrugged once she had sat up. Quinn had opened her eyes briefly to follow Brittany and occupy her lap before closing them once again. "She can join in dancing, if she wants," Quinn was shy so it wouldn't give anything away to her colleagues or students. If Quinn wasn't up to dancing, she could sit by the side and play on her phone. Santana nodded and adjusted the blanket over Quinn to cover her bare half.

"We should ask her," Santana scooted closer to the blondes and ducked her head so she was able to rest her head on Brittany's other shoulder. She reached up and stroked Quinn's cheek softly. "Good morning sleepy head," Santana whispered. Quinn opened her eyes and smiled softly at Santana. She was still too tired to speak.

"Would you like to go to work with Britty today?" Santana continued to stroke her thumb against Quinn's cheek lightly, being mindful of the bruises which were slowly fading. The sun was beginning to rise and that added with the light from the hallway helped illuminate the room.

"You can dance with Britty or just watch," Brittany added and a vigorous nod was received straight after. Brittany and Santana smiled while Quinn wiggled her way out of Brittany's lap and onto Santana's.

"We should get you dressed and fed, breakfast makes a little girl grow stronger!" Santana said bouncing a now wide awake Quinn on her lap. Quinn giggled and placed her hands on Santana's shoulder making sure she wouldn't fall to the side.

"Food!" Quinn said excitedly, moving a hand and patting her stomach. It saddened Brittany and Santana that Quinn was _that _excited to get food, as if she wasn't expecting it. Santana quickly shook her thoughts away and nodded at Quinn.

"We can steal Britty's cereal, but shh," Santana placed a finger over her lips and Quinn copied, glancing at Brittany to make sure she didn't hear. Brittany just watched on, beaming at her wife and Quinn. It never surprised Brittany at how good Santana was with kids; considering she had a little sister to look after. But it did shock her at how Santana was with Quinn. They had barely known Quinn 48 hours, only found out about what her 'condition' was called 9 hours ago and Santana was treating the blonde as her own child. It warmed her heart, though, it was practise for the future, she supposed.

"Oh, what's this?" Santana's voice distracted Brittany and she looked over to the side of the bed where she found her wife holding up Quinn's diaper. Quinn's eyes filled with worry and Brittany didn't miss how she moved away from Santana.

"I'm glad you used it sweetie," Santana held her hand out to Quinn with a soft smile. "It's okay if you took it off, a wet diaper doesn't sound too comfortable, does it?" Quinn hesitantly took Santana's hand and was lead to the bathroom.

Trust was coming.

x

Quinn only consumed one bowl of cereal at breakfast, albeit fulled to the brim with cereal and milk. She also managed to spill a lot of the milk down her, well, Brittany's shirt, and had to change before they left.

Since Quinn's clothes she was found in were completely worn, she was using Brittany's clothes until they went shopping. They had no idea how long Quinn would be staying and since Quinn was in her little mind state they wouldn't find out what happened very fast. Luckily Quinn fit into Brittany's clothes and the shoes were only a little big, but they'd fix that later.

It only sunk in to Quinn that Santana was leaving when they were headed in different directions. A big pout was set on her lips and her eyes filled with tears. Santana pulled the blonde into a hug and rocked her slowly.

"I'll see you in a few hours sweetie," Santana said reassuringly. Truth be told, she didn't want to leave Quinn either, but she _needed _to talk with Jamie. After that she could book herself some time off, I mean, she does own that place. "Plus you'll be with Britty and you can watch her dance!" Santana pulled back and held Quinn's face in her hands. "She can teach you to dance pretty too,"

The tears dried from Quinn's eyes but the pout remained, even when Santana kissed her goodbye on the forehead multiple times. Quinn took hold of Brittany's hand and mumbled "Bye Sanna," as they walked away. At least she still had Brittany, but she wouldn't be able to cuddle her if she was dancing!

It dawned on her a few moments later that they had left the house and they were outside...in broad daylight. They were also headed in a particular direction that Quinn knew too well and wanted to avoid. It was dangerous enough that she was outside, but she could be found by _him_ if they continued.

Quinn's walking speed slowed down and Brittany found her almost dragging the blonde. As they walked around one corner, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. That was _his _building. _He _would be in there, fuming that Quinn had left. He'd strike with no doubt if he saw her outside.

"Quinnie?" Brittany asked and stepping in front of Quinn. She took hold of the blonde's hands and squeezed them softly. She hoped this would break Quinn out of whatever daze she was in. "Quinn, it's okay, the studio's just there," Brittany pointed behind her while looking at Quinn. The hazel eyes followed Brittany's hands and the blonde immediately shook her head, taking a step back.

"No," Quinn wrapped her arms around herself protectively, continuing to take steps back. "No, no, pease no," Quinn chanted, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Brittany, not knowing what to do in the situation, stepped forward and tried to wrap her arms around Quinn. However, the blonde took this the wrong way and fell to the ground, curling herself into a ball while protecting her head.

"Oh baby," Brittany whispered, kneeling down a few inches away from Quinn. "You'll be safe in the studio Quinnie, no one can hurt you there," But nothing seemed to be working. Quinn's cries seemed to be getting louder and more hysterical and Brittany was just at a loss.

Letting her 'motherly instincts' kick in, Brittany pulled Quinn into her lap and rocked her while breathing deeply, hoping Quinn would copy her.

"Once inside we can get you a drink and we can cuddle for a while, okay?" Brittany was sure she could get someone to cover for her for an hour, or until Quinn was calm. How ever long it took. At the mention of the studio again, body wracking sobs took over Quinn and Brittany felt her lap grew warm.

"Oh Quinnie, what do I do?" Brittany whispered to herself. She was able to wiggle her phone out from her pocket and dial Santana's number while whispering reassuring words to Quinn. She was praying Santana hadn't started yet or Brittany was going to have a breakdown pronto.

"Holaaa," Santana answered, a smile evident in her voice.

"Santana help!" Brittany skipped the greeting, she was freaking out herself. "Quinn broke down a few yards from the studio and she won't stop crying! She keeps saying 'no pease' and she wet herself from crying so much, Sanny I really don't know what to do! She just won't stop!" Brittany rushed out, on brink of tears. Her arm tightened around Quinn who's crying had quieted down but hadn't stopped.

"Okay, first you need to calm down," Santana said softly, giving Brittany a few moments to sort herself out. "Okay?" Brittany nodded and then reaffirmed with a yes once realising she was on the phone.

"Get her to listen to your heartbeat, that should bring her back to reality," Brittany nodded and gently moved Quinn's head to rest above her heart.

"Now what?" Brittany asked while staring at Quinn. The blonde's knuckles were going white from where she was holding Brittany's shirt.

"Speak to her, reassure her that's she safe," Santana quickly said. She smiled as she heard Brittany on the other end and when she heard no trace of crying.

"Britty and Sanny will take care of you, we've promised you this before and I'll say it again, you're safe Quinnie," Brittany reassured quietly. Quinn was now looking up at Brittany, her eyes brimmed with tears but they were no longer falling. Her breathing was beginning to even out and she was on her way to being calm.

"Take her home," Brittany heard Santana whisper.

"Thank you, I love you," Brittany kissed the phone as per usual.

"I love you too, I'll try get off early," Was the last thing Santana said before hanging up. Brittany slid her phone back into pocket and wrapped her arm around Quinn.

"Let's get you home then cleaned up, okay sweetie?" Quinn nodded and buried herself in Brittany's chest. She was embarrassed that she had managed to wet herself in the street so wanted to hide until they got home, she wasn't sure if anyone had seen her little breakdown.

Brittany slowly managed to stand up all while holding Quinn. Thankfully she didn't have far to walk.

x

When Santana arrived home, she found Quinn laid out on her back with what she recognised as Brittany's stuffed bear which the dancer had from when she was in high school. It filled Santana with pride when she realised Brittany had trusted Quinn with her bear and knew she was making progress.

Santana slipped into the kitchen to find Brittany preparing drinks. She didn't want to make Brittany jump, therefore she knocked on the door before walking in. Brittany turned her head momentarily to look at the person.

"Long day?" Santana asked her wife, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. Brittany simply nodded and leaned back into Santana's embrace. A hug was what she needed.

"I didn't know what to do Sanny, It was so scary," Brittany turned around in Santana's arms and buried her face in the Latina's neck. Santana felt tears drop onto her neck and she frowned. Brittany crying was like kicking a puppy.

"I know, I know," Santana whispered softly and rubbed her wife's back. "But it's okay, she's okay so you did good," She reassured.

"Only after I called you," Brittany cried out. Even if Quinn was calm now, it didn't stop Brittany's fears. She couldn't look after Quinn alone.

"We all have to learn, baby," Santana pulled back and took Brittany's face in her hands. Brittany's eyes were closed tightly while tears ran down her cheeks. "Look at me," Santana said firmly but softly. Brittany obliged and opened her eyes.

"You see Quinn now? She's fine and that's all _you_," Santana wiped Brittany's tears with her thumbs. "_You _managed to calm her down and now she's a happy bunny, talking nonsense with _your _teddy, that if I remember correctly, you wouldn't let anyone have,"

Brittany nodded slightly and visibly relaxed at Santana's words. Sometimes she just needed a good ol' talking too.

"Now that she's calm and so, we can go talk to her about earlier," Santana suggested, placing a kiss to Brittany's lips. Brittany nodded and took a hold of Santana's hand, leading them to the living room.

"Hey Q," Santana smiled, sitting beside Quinn's feet. Quinn's face lit up and she pushed the teddy aside. She scrambled over to hug Santana tightly.

"Sanna!" The blonde cheered, happily receiving Santana's dozen of kisses. "Hi!" Santana giggled and placed one last kiss to Quinn's forehead before motioning for Brittany to sit down. Once sat down, Quinn made her way over to Brittany and sat on her lap, picking up the teddy again.

"Okay Quinnie, I know it's been a hard day, but Sanny and Britty need to ask you something," Brittany said softly into the blonde's ear. Quinn leaned herself back further into Brittany's arms and pressed the small teddy bear against her chest.

"Why were you scared of the studio sweetie?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked at Brittany then frowned, was she in trouble?

"Papa there," Quinn quickly spat out then squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't like to see what was coming. Santana squeezed Quinn's knee softly before looking at Brittany. Though they didn't want to upset Quinn further than she had already been today, getting it out of the way with would be easier. Santana reached behind her then held up the ripped picture she had found in Quinn's pocket.

"Is this papa?" Santana asked softly. Quinn's eyes widened and she nodded, quickly pushing the picture away from her and hiding herself in Brittany's chest. That seemed to be the only way to escape, since Brittany and Santana made her feel safe. Santana placed the picture beside her and sat beside the two blondes. She gently rubbed Quinn's back when she noticed her shoulder's shaking, a confirmation that Quinn was crying.

"It's okay, it's gone," Santana wrapped her arms around her two girl's as anger boiled up in side her. She was happy she booked the week off.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Unfortunately this is short and didn't go as planned, but I hope you enjoy regardless. I've been plagued with writer's block, so until it's gone, updates may be scattered. **

**Your reviews are very much appreciated, besos. **

The whimpers were what woke Santana up. Her eyes fluttered open and it took a few moments to adjust to the light in the room. It was a familiar room, almost like her one at home.

Almost? After looking around, she realised that it was her room. The walls still black, the same posters hung crooked on the wall and her dresser cluttered with various accessories.

Santana sat up with a start then clutched at her pounding head. Was she drunk? She climbed out of bed, finally noticing how different she felt. Walking to the mirror, Santana raised an eyebrow as she looked at her 16 year old self. What?

The Latina leant forward and inspected her face then moved onto her body. Her chest lacked something which meant this was before her summer surgery, before... no.

Santana snapped herself out of her thoughts and stood listening to see if she could hear anything. Crying, followed by a loud scream found Santana running out of her room and into the hallway. She listened closer and her heart began to beat faster. The silence was chilling but it didn't last long before another blood curdling cry was heard.

"Sofia?" Santana shouted. She could recognise that cry from miles away. Running to the room at the end of the hall, Santana braced herself before kicking the door open. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight it revealed.

"Sofia," Santana managed to breathe out. Her father towered over the small body on the floor as he swayed to the side. Pushing her father to the side, she gathered her little sister in her arms being careful of any injuries she endured.

"Sofia?" Santana said softly. The little Latina's eyes were closed and she lay limp in Santana's arms. "Sofia, It's Tana," After no response, she turned to her side where her father was stumbling out of the room; If it wasn't for the body in her arms, Santana would have made sure her father didn't make it out alive.

Santana carried Sofia to her room then made sure she would be comfortable in the middle of the bed by tucking pillows around her.

"We're gonna get out of here, okay?" Santana said softly, her eyes clouding over with tears. "W-we're going to be safe Sof, just wake up now," Despite the tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks, Santana could see the hand prints around the fragile girl's neck. "Come on," Santana stood up and headed towards her closet where she pulled out a suitcase. "You have to tell me what toys you want to take baby," She slammed her suitcase on the edge of her bed, hoping it would be enough to wake her sister.

"Wake up Sof, please," Santana knelt on the bed beside Sofia stroked the short brunette hair then placed two finger's on the little Latina's wrist. There was no beat so she checked the other, desperately waiting for a pulse. The last resort was checking her neck but that only came up with nothing.

"Sofia please no," She cried out, falling forward and hugging the lifeless body of her sister. "No no no," This was all too familiar; she failed to save her again. As she pulled out from the hug she frowned. The brunette hair had turned blonde and the tan skin turned pale; it was Quinn.

"Not again," Santana sobbed, pulling Quinn back into a hug. "I'm so sorry I broke my promise, I'm so sorry," Santana repeated as she gripped Quinn, crying into the blonde hair. She felt shaking to her body but didn't move.

"Sanny," Santana's eyes shot open and gripped the hand holding hers. "Sanny are you okay?" Brittany noticed tears streaming down the Latina's cheeks and a frown etched on her face.

"My dream," Santana whispered, staring at Brittany all the while. "I-I didn't get to her," Santana's breath hitched at the memory and she quickly sat up. "Where's Quinn? I-I need to get to Quinn," Santana stuttered, pushing the blanket off her only to be stopped by a hand tugging her back. Brittany wrapped her arm around her trembling wife and nodded her head beside her.

"Sanna?" Quinn tugged at Santana's sleep shirt causing Santana to turn around immediately. She pulled Quinn into her arms and hugged tightly to make sure she was actually there. After a few moments Santana pulled back and cupped Quinn's face in her hands.

"You're okay?" Santana tilted the blonde's head side to side, looking closely for any injuries she saw in her dream. Quinn couldn't suppress her giggle at the action and held Santana's wrists to stop the movement.

"I good," Quinn nodded then copied Santana's actions of holding her face. She wiped Santana's tears with her thumbs then kissed her cheeks with a smile. "Sanna okay?" Santana let out a sigh of relief then nodded. More tears gathered in the Latina's eyes and she pulled Quinn into her arms.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Santana whispered into Quinn's hair. Quinn just accepted the hug and all the attention she was receiving despite not having any idea what was going on. Why wouldn't she be okay? She was with Brittany and Santana 24/7.

"Who Sofia?" Quinn asked quietly. Santana crying the name woke her up and Brittany wouldn't tell her who it was. She felt Santana stiffen around her and Quinn immediately began to panic. Did she say something wrong? "Sanna?" The blonde asked timidly.

"How about we get you changed then join Sanna in the living room?" Brittany offered. She figured, from how shaken up Santana was, that she'd need a few minutes alone to calm herself. Moments like these rarely happened, but Brittany could see the signs of Santana closing up. The nightmares where just one of the signs, so Brittany thought if Santana could talk about what happened now, then they'd prevent this incident.

Quinn wiggled out of Santana's arms and scooted over to Brittany. She wrapped her arms around the dancer's neck and waited to be picked up. "I sorry," She whispered and Brittany simply kissed her head.

"Coffee," Brittany said softly over Quinn's shoulder. Santana barely nodded and excused herself to the kitchen.

x

Santana stared at the box she dragged out from the closet as she took sips from her coffee, it suddenly didn't taste so good. She had to do this. She was doing it for Sofia and for Quinn. The box hadn't been touched since they moved into the apartment 3 years ago but she still knew exactly what was in there, down to the last photo.

Placing her mug down, Santana pulled the box in front of her and searched for the end of the taped that kept it closed.

"We got a half naked baby!" Brittany announced. Santana glanced up at Brittany who was holding Quinn's hands as the girl stood on Brittany's feet, wearing only a diaper and a

"Nakieee!" Quinn giggled excitedly and toddled her way over to Santana. She loved how free she could be around Santana and Brittany so why not embrace it. Brittany smiled softly at Santana and took a seat beside her. The dancer wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and held her firmly.

"You can do this," She whispered to Santana. Santana nodded and pulled Quinn onto her lap. Santana took a deep breath, closed her eyes then reopened then, feeling a little more confident.

"Okay Quinnie," Santana gently bounced Quinn on her lap. "This is Sofia," Santana nodded her head towards the box, causing Quinn to tilt her head in confusion. Sofia was a box?

"Well she's not the box," Santana chuckled quietly and turned to Brittany. "Can you open it?" Brittany pulled the box onto her lap, since it wasn't that heavy, and pulled the tape. Quinn leant up and tried to look into the box; well there was no human in there, only a blanket.

Santana smiled sadly as she picked up the pale blanket. She held it up to her face and inhaled. It smelt musty which would be expected after being kept away all those years. Quinn picked at the edge of it as she tried to gauge Santana's reaction.

Brittany handed Santana a photo of the three of them, Santana and Brittany holding a three year old Sofia's hands. Santana draped the blanket over her shoulder and held the photo in front of her and Quinn.

"This is Sofia," Santana told the small blonde and pointing to the little Latina on the photo. Quinn traced her finger over the photo and looked up at Santana, still waiting for an explanation. "She's my little sister,"

"Can you remember when I told you she was just like you?" Quinn merely nodded, continuing to stare at the photo. Nothing looked wrong. Sofia looked genuinely happy and Quinn couldn't see any bruises on her face.

"Our papa used to hurt Sofia," Santana took a deep breath while Brittany rubbed reassuring circles on her lower back. Brittany decided to let Santana do this in her own time and not pressure her to speak more.

"Papa hurt me too," Quinn nodded and turned on Santana's lap to face her and Brittany as well.

"I always tried to protect Sofia," Santana placed the photo down and pulled out a few more from the box resting on Brittany's lap. "Even though papa hurt her, she was still my little smiler," Quinn nodded and looked through each photo in Santana's hand. Sofia was the spitting image of Santana, Quinn smiled at this.

"This," Santana pulled out another photo of her and Sofia then handed it to Quinn. "This was the last picture I got of Sofia," Santana breathed out shakily, momentarily closing her eyes. Brittany pressed kisses along Santana's shoulder when she noticed tears on the tan cheeks.

"Why?" Quinn asked. Three year olds had no filter.

"One day, when Sanna was sleeping, her papa hurt Sofia real bad," Brittany carried on. Santana's tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks now and she was clutching at Quinn's shirt tightly. Quinn leant into Santana and wrapped her arm around the Latina's neck. "When Sanna got to her, Sofia was," Brittany's breath hitched and she stopped for a moment to hold back her tears.

"Sofia dead Britty?" Quinn asked. Santana sobbed and buried her face in Quinn's hair. Brittany nodded and placed the box on the floor so she was able to pull Santana close to her. Quinn frowned and carefully put the photo aside; she knew that was the one Santana treasured. Quinn hugged her Sanna tightly as Brittany did the same from behind.

It wasn't just Quinn that nuturing, so did Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Your reviews are wonderful and keep me very motivated, so thank you :)**

When Quinn opened her eyes and tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot through her ribs causing her to cry out and fall back down on the hard flooring. She looked around and listened close for any movement or talking; she hoped her father had left so he wouldn't see her still struggling. God forbid if he did.

It wasn't hard to recall the events of what happened before Quinn eventually blacked out from pain. The throbbing in her ribs was evidence of what happened and she would be surprised if a rib wasn't broken.

The reason behind this beating she couldn't remember. She was too occupied covering her head from any injury while he repeatedly kicked her ribs. The roar of his voice still echoed in her mind as she remembered vague words, "disappointment", "freak", "diaper wearing", "leave". Her eyes widened and she reached an arm down to pat around her jeans; shit. At the panic of getting to her father on time, she had forgotten to take off her diaper from her 'baby time', and she guessed her father saw it. She had to leave.

Quinn took a deep breath, which hurt her ribs further, and scooted over to the stairs. After a few seconds she pulled herself into a sitting position as her eyes watered with tears. The pain was terrible and she could hardly breathe, but she'd be damned if she didn't leave.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Quinn pulled herself into a standing position only for her legs to buckle and she fell to her knees. Definitely easier to stay sitting. She leant on forward then crawled towards the door, leaning up as much as she could tolerate, then opened it.

Her father's car was gone along with her mother's so she quickly crawled outside and down the driveway. The thought of someone seeing her in this state, with a diaper, didn't occur to her as she continued to crawl. Her only concern was leaving the house as fast as she could without getting caught by her father. She stopped every few moments to catch her breath and try stop the pain in her ribs and knees which had been scraped from the cement.

Within minutes she was in the city. Her father choosing the closet house to his work came in handy now and again, now more than ever; she could hide in the crowd of people and finally get away.

Spotting a bench, Quinn pulled herself up and rested on it. She turned her head and looked up at the sign behind. The setting sun reflected on the silver and glared into Quinn's eyes but she managed to read it; Snix Restaurant. _Food _was Quinn's first thought but her body ached too much to even consider moving at the moment. She decided she could close her eyes and sleep for a while.

It felt like she had only been asleep for five minutes before she opened her eyes again, but considering the darkness surrounding her, it was obviously a few hours. She sat up and sighed in relief; the pain in her ribs her subsided considerably in the hours she slept. She looked around and noticed the long line leading down the street from the restaurant's door. Her stomach rumbled with hunger at the thought of food but she couldn't wait that long and she doubt she had any money on her.

As she was contemplating her next move, a tall blonde walked by and smiled at her. It was contagious and for a moment Quinn smiled too but it soon faded when she walked away. Quinn watched the blonde's path and leant to the side to see where she had gone; an alley. She waited a few moments before getting up and following the path which lead to the a door. The back of the restaurant. Quinn licked her lips in anticipation and pushed the door open a jar to peek her head around. Once the coast was clear she walked in and looked around for food, any food.

She found another white door and pulled it open. A small wave of cold washed over her as Quinn stepped in and looked around the shelves of various foods. She didn't care what she picked. She was so hungry that anything would do.

Quinn made sure the door was still open so she would be able to get out before she started stuffing her jacket with foods of all sorts. She was mid putting the bread in her pockets when she heard the door pulled opened followed by footsteps.

"Excuse me?" A male voice echoed in the fridge. "What do you think you're doing?" Quinn turned to the side, her eyes wide with fear. She recognised the look of anger in the male's eyes and she clenched the food in her hand.

"I suggest you drop the food and get out, now," Quinn's eyes shot open and she placed a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating hard and fast.

After the time the girls had spent talking about Sofia the previous day, it brought back terrible memories of what happened. She can remember it so clearly; the beatings, the words, the fear, she just needed it to be over. She felt safe with Santana and Brittany, but she couldn't help the voice in the back of her mind telling her it wouldn't last. They lived too close to _him. _Brittany's work was in the building beside _his. _It surprised her that he hadn't been out looking for her, but then again, she wouldn't know. They hadn't watched TV, just movies. They hadn't been out these past few days so she wouldn't have been seen, but it still scared her.

The couple had mentioned that they would need to go out shopping to find Quinn some more clothes, since she would be staying a while, so Quinn would have to go with them. She just hoped they chose somewhere like a town over to visit, instead of the city. Granted, the city was massive and crowded with all types of people, but Quinn didn't want to risk it at all. She was happy, well happy when her flashbacks didn't occur, in her bubble of Santana and Brittany and she didn't want anyone to pop it. The voice had started before she slept, scaring her until the point she fell asleep.

Quinn rubbed her eyes of sleep and pushed the covers back before climbing out of the large bed. Her space was in the middle, between Santana and Brittany where they could 'keep an eye on her', but Quinn knew it was because Santana really wanted to cuddle her. Brittany said Santana was trying to protect her better than her little sister, because 'hell be it if I lose another'. She loved her Sanna, and she loved her Britty.

Quinn could hear music from the living room so she quietly waddled over there. Santana was sat on the sofa with her laptop propped on her legs and music playing from the speakers. Her head bobbed in time to the beat as she clicked the track pad and occasionally typed.

"Sanna," Quinn said quietly. She wanted to make her presence known before walking in sight, so she wouldn't make Santana jump. Santana turned her head when she heard the quiet voice and smiled at the fragile blonde. Despite her bruises, the girl looked happier and more relaxed, even if she had been with her a total of four days.

"Hey you," Santana paused her music and rest her laptop on the coffee table. She held her arms out to Quinn who waddled over to her and fell into the warm embrace.

"Sanna,I had nightmare," Quinn whimpered and hid her face in the Latina's neck as images from the nightmare popped in and out of her mind. Santana tightened her arms around the now trembling Quinn and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What was your nightmare about, sweetie?" Santana adjusted her Quinn on her lap so both would be comfortable yet still able to cuddle.

"Papa," Santana tensed at the name then immediately pulled Quinn closer, if that was even possible. It was hard enough for Santana talking about her own nightmare to Brittany, and she wasn't the one getting hurt, so Santana decided that if Quinn didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force her. Yet. But Quinn paused, took a deep breath then looked up at Santana. The hazel eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and looked so frightened.

"I at home a-and he owie me," Quinn pointed to her ribs briefly before snuggling into Santana. "owie me a lot until I fell asleep," She whispered and Santana frowned. Sofia had blacked out once, that's how Santana found her one time, so she guessed that had happened to Quinn. When she heard Quinn sniffle then felt her shirt become wet with what she guessed where tears, Santana spoke soothingly.

"It's okay, you're doing great baby," Quinn nodded and wiped her snot and tear covered face on Santana's shirt; it was gross but she couldn't be mad at the blonde.

"When I woke up, I try to move Sanna but I owie so bad," Santana gently ran her fingers over Quinn's slowly healing ribs and bruises. "So I crawl outsi'e until I see um.." Quinn thought for a moment, trying to remember the name she saw in shining lights. "S.." She murmured. "n...i," She then crossed her fingers into an x shape. Santana smiled softly and kissed the blonde hair.

"Snix, Sanna's restaurant," Quinn copied Santana's smile before continuing.

"I gots hungwy, papa no feed me," She sighed and patted her stomach which, though it had only been a few days, was already gaining a little. "Den scary man Sanna, he make me owie too, he just like papa!" Quinn cried and grabbed Santana's shirt, hiding her face into it. When Quinn saw the rage of Jamie's face, she thought _he _sent out someone to get her and it would be all over.

"Sh, sh," Santana cooed. "He's gone, you're safe I promise," Santana rocked the girl side to side, waiting for her tears to subside. When Santana arrived at work, she didn't give Jamie a chance to explain himself before firing him. What he did to Quinn was unforgivable even if she was stealing food.

"We better make your owies better, then get you dressed," Santana quickly changed the topic and glanced down at a pajama wearing Quinn who nodded, but clung to Santana's shirt nevertheless. The Latina was able to walk them both to her bedroom and Quinn situated on the bed, but as soon as she left, Quinn cried and held her arms out to her Sanna; she wanted her Sanna to hold her and tell her it was okay.

"Oh, oh baby don't cry," Santana rushed back over to Quinn and held her in her arms; the blonde's cries immediately stopping. Santana lead Quinn over to hers and Brittany's shared closet and looked through the clothes. It was difficult with Quinn clinging to her like a koala, but she managed.

"We're running out of Britty's clothes," Santana chuckled softly after noticing that only a few dresses and evening attire were left. She picked a pair of leggings then looked through her own shirts, trying to find one that would fit Quinn nicely.

Once everything was picked, Santana pulled out her phone to check the time. "When Britty gets back we can go shopping," Brittany promised she'd be home earlier to help with Quinn. Quinn nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

x

Quinn sat happily at the island, colouring away on some paper Santana had given her. Brittany would be home in an hour so Santana had been making Quinn food since the girl had slept through breakfast.

"Okay Quinnie pooh," Quinn looked up at the mention of her name then tilted her lead with a giggle.

"Quinnie da pooh, Quinnie da pooh!" Quinn chanted, swinging her legs off the chair. Santana placed the plate she was holding in front of Quinn then joined in with her singing.

"Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff!" The Latina added with a gentle tickle to Quinn's stomach. Quinn squealed in happiness but pushed Santana's hands away; tickling was the worst! Santana laughed and moved Quinn's drawing to the side for a moment. "Willy, nilly, silly, old bear!"

"Qbear!" Quinn smiled and looked down to the plate. It was full of a lot of food and Quinn didn't think she could eat it all.

"You're our Qbear, that's right," Santana set a plastic fork beside the plate, just in case, along with a tissue tucked into Quinn's shirt.

"All for me?" Quinn asked timidly. Santana nodded and took a seat beside her, smiling at the drawing Quinn created; a bunch of flowers but it was cute. "All dis?" Santana placed the paper down and looked at the plate. It wasn't full, just a sandwich along with a chips and carrot sticks, but it seemed as if Quinn was overwhelmed by it. For the past four days, Quinn had eaten everything, she literally shoveled everything down without it even touching the sides.

"It's okay if you leave some, you missed breakfast is all and it's now lunch," Santana stroked Quinn's hair and smiled sadly as she took small bites of the sandwich while side glancing Santana.

Quinn was full once half of the sandwich was eaten as well as a few chips, but she didn't want to waste anything. Santana had prepared this food and for her she would be mad if Quinn didn't eat anymore, right? The voice inside her head was demanding she eat the food then showed images of what would happen if she didn't. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly blinked them away before Santana could see.

The blonde took a deep breath, hoping it would clear up some room in her stomach, before taking a bite of the last half of the sandwich. Despite her body's protests she pushed on, stuffing more the rest of the sandwich in her mouth.

Santana wanted to stop her but Quinn's face was full of determination and her movement was fast. As the last carrot was chewed, Quinn quickly covered her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. Santana mentally kicked herself as she ran after Quinn, frowning when she saw the girl hunched over the toilet, throwing up her lunch.

"Quinnie," Santana said softly before she walked behind her. The Latina placed her hand on Quinn's back and rubbed softly, waiting for the girl to finish. Quinn sat against the toilet moment later, moving herself away from Santana. What she did was plain rude and Santana was sure to beat her for it. Much like her father did before. The voice was now berating Quinn and she covered her ears, hoping it would stop.

Santana took a seat in front of Quinn and rubbed her legs softly, frowning at how tense the girl became at her touch.

"I think you need a nap," Santana said softly, holding one of her hands out to Quinn. The girl looked like she needed some sleep, and maybe Santana would be able to talk to her after. "It's okay sweetie, you just got sick," Quinn looked up through tired eyes and took Santana's hand. At least she would be able to sleep before the beating this time; she could defend herself better.


End file.
